this life of mine
by skyfoxprotectorofthenight
Summary: a pathfinder adventure i made for some friends and its rated m for possible future smut.
1. the golden dragon inn

This life of mine.

A/N: In this story the perspectives change between the main characters, and their back story is told before they make their action or before the story continues there will be at least a warning about said chapter and its content beforehand and p.s. this story is never for little fucking kids. Viewer discretion is advised. The final notes being all criticism is welcomed just, don't be a blatant asshole ok. Also these characters were not all created by me, but instead by my friends who played this campaign.

Back Ground: Three men were all contacted by the lead underground crime lord Snake, to rob the Golden dragon inn. What they know is that they both need the money and will be hunted down by this man's lackeys if they don't. They were each given a note being told to meet on June fifth at the inn, in a letter sent to them with five hundred gold with the promise of even more money. The three men are, a human assassin named Arno, a barbarian dwarf named Grout, and a half elf sorcerer named Drago.

Arno's back story: To find purpose in his life after his family was killed he had been accepted into the shadow guild of assassins. He had a silent step and packed a strong punch in everything he does. He had slowly risen through the ranks and was given white robes to show his rank to all who opposed him. These were also the robes that would allow him to start a new guild, if he succeeded he would prosper and at the age of 21 retire. Yet fate is always cruller to those who sell their blade. He failed and was cast out from his current guild, while defeated by this and feeling low, he kept those robes as a sign of defiance from his guild. He accepts odd jobs now to help stay alive, while unknown the only thing he cares about in the job is what is dying and the pay. The only thing the hire him get told is that it will be done one way or the other.

Drago's back story: This half elf was shunned by all purists for his human qualities. He feel in love with a human woman named Cecil, they spent their life together but she died of old age while he stayed young, but before she died he learned magic in the hopes of saving her from dying. He was torn having a long life ahead of him, Drago left into a mountain range to unlock his currently untapped arcane capabilities.

Grout's back story: being born into a higher class society he was never satisfied. He was born short tempered, over protective of friends, and despite being civilized he ran away at the age of nine. He loved living free, yet always felt so alone. One day he saw a small group of humans being attacked by a cult of the phoenix. He grabbed a big ass sword from one of them and took out the remaining five cultists. Almost dying as the humans took him to their enchantment in the mountains. A small family of a daughter, mom dad and grandma took him in too help train him. Unfortunately soon later a litch was born and started killing his new adopted family and the rest of the barbarians. He was forced to kill his new family and the litch, he vowed to save those and hunt down evil. Were for the next five to six years he spent training until he left well prepared with his speed, strength, the fact he was too hard to kill, and the need to feel free again.

At one noon Drago arrives at the golden dragon inn with the instructions to wait for the other two inside before carrying on with the mission at hand. As he walked in the two owners walked over and asked if he had a reservation under the name snake and friends. This was the first clue.

"yes, I am waiting for two others to come so can you hold off any packages until they arrive." says Drago.

As the female owner walks him towards his table he notices immediately that her eyes seem different. They had golden flecks in their eyes, not just her but the husband as well. The third person there, had silver flecks in his eyes. Drago immediately went to work and identified what the possibility that these people were metal dragons. It took him about thirty minutes and Drago made the smart move and shut up about them and ordered a beer.

It took no more then ten minutes, but grout finally arrived, at the golden dragon inn. Not wasting to much time he walked in, and was greeted by the male owner of the inn.

"im here with some people, im assuming they got here before me, if not the reservations under the nam-"

Grout was cut off by the owner as the tall golden eyed man simpley pointed to his table while saying "if it's under the name snake then by all means right this way."

Grout, looked around the inn to see a man in the back playing with some darts, and strangely enough a half elf at his table, drinking. While yes, some one drinking is not out of the ordinary, for elves of any form, it was a fucking taboo! Grout let out a small chuckle and took a seat next to the sorcerer, who seemed to not only be on his second beer, but was taking it like a champ.

Grout took off his helmet and just ordered a beer about half his size, and for a drawf, he was relativity tall. His over all height standing at about five foot eight, his weapon was four foot, which he loved because when ever someone saw him using it, there jaw hit the floor harder then there bodies. The female dragon came over to the group and asked if they would like some wood.

Drago, not being hungry just kept studying his book: while Grout who hadn't eaten in a day just asked for some mutton, and another beer. The female dragon looked at him funny.

"god" she thought to her self "that's got to be at least his body weight in alcohol and somehow hes still standing. I know he's a drawf but, he's almost in human."

They all sat down waiting for there various foods, or drinks and preparing there equipment. This went on for at least a hour, before a man named Arno walked into the room. Arno walked in looked around and noticed that the owners weren't any race hes seen before, but gave not a fuck. He killed tons off monsters and humans before, so if it meant this was a necessity then it was simply. Third verse same as the first. That was always how it started, and most often ended, but being a assassin did not mean he had morals or a heart. He was lonely and missed his guild life, hell he was the friendlily-st assassin most have ever met.

The owner showed him to his seat were he sat down and was met by the silver eyed mans stare, he looked concerned, as he recognized those robes, he know knew that Arno was an ex-shadow guild assassin. The man simply turned back around and continued what he was doing.

When everyone was seated, a note was put onto the table... signed by snake.

Arno immediately grabbed the note and read it. It was written as such.

"dear, Grout, Arno, and Drago.

This is were your job starts, and it's not a easy one. Your selected group will be the tenth attempt on this inn this year. I recommend you to take extreme per-cation on this job, to put it simply go in quietly, and try not to die. There is a carriage for you in the lot with horses, i sent a lackey here earlier. There are explosives in the cart for the safe, and the cart is parked in front of the over hanging office. When you pull this off meet in the woods near false creak, a town down the road, not to far from here.

P.S. if the assassin gives any of you trouble feel free to hit him a little, he is hard headed after all. we also don't know what the owners are but any thing recovered was burnt so be careful, and a final note the barbarian, is strong, and the sorcerer is very powerful, the assassin has only failed once of the sixty jobs he did. you know what happens if you fail and run, so don't disappoint.

sincerely, snake."

Arno, ripped off the bottom of the paper starting at the P.S. and through the top half at grout on the table.

Grout, while civilized asked for the rest of the paper at, but when Arno refused, he tried to punch him.

Arno barley ducked out of the way and as the fist skidded past him, he felt the immense amount of power behind his punch. "Jesus crist man!" said the surprised assassin, he wasn't suprised that he tried to hit him, but the power and speed of this guy. "take the rest of the dame paper, it wasn't important anyway."

Grout gladly left him be, finished reading the letter, and passed it to the sorcerer.

Drago, looked it over, used a spell of repair item and looked at the assassin and the barbarian.

"well guys, we clearly need a plan of attack before we do anything so any ideas." said the half elf.

"we clearly can't do as he asked so lets go swords blazing, and kill some shit in the process. Any one denying this, speak now or forever keep your man card." said the overly confident Arno.

Before Grout could even speak. The sorcerer interrupted him to say "no we wouldn't live, there dragons, but not just any dragons, metal ones. I could tell based of the remains he told us about and there eye color, if we got into a fight then were screwed. no we have to do this quietly, i suggest that we have you set up the bombs and ride off while we distract them and met up latter. he wont be there for the next two days so we should be fine, any objections."

"Two actually" replied Arno "why the fuck, am i dragon bait" he said through his teeth.

"if everything goes well you should get away scott free, with us being the hard part. so the signal will be one of us flipping a table. Get ready so that we can finish the job. Me and Grout will make a distraction right now so you can sneak away." ended a calm Drago, honestly he didn't care if he died, he was gonna live to long anyway. He missed her, it always got to him about how she couldn't save her. But now he needed to carry on to save these three, Drago wasn't going to let him be the cause of there death. He got up and waked over to the silver dragon and breathed in the air for effect. He then spit at his face missing but ending it by saying to him "you taste, terrible."

Arno mean while, sneaked out the door while this scene was going on. They never saw him for a minute.

Grout walked up to try and save the sorcerer from becoming dragon food. Much to his surprise the silver dragon just laughed at him, almost uncontrollably at the thought of this little shit head of, a drunken to add, half elf trying to start something with him. Grout only made it funnier by adding "I'm drunk you don't have an excuse." and spilling some of his drink.

Arno had made his way to the carriage were he saw the window to see the signal, he was out of site but, could see the tables. Quickly he found the explosions on the six horse cart, he located the safe by tapping gently. When located he placed the explosives and lengthened the fuse.

Both Grout and Drago were busy distracting the three dragons inside, drinking and having a good time. Grout felt that this was going to slow so he walked over to where they were sitting, and flipped the three tables away from it. He proceeded to sit at the fourth and say "so, who thinks they can take me in arm wrestling." placing his arm on the table. "if i win you three have to get drunk with us."

Arno saw the signal and lit the two minute fuse.

The silver dragon got up and went too arm wrestle grout. "lets see how strong you really are little man."

Grout grabbed his hand and when they started, it only lasted for ten seconds before Grout beat him.

Astonished all the dragons quickly drank before questing this guys strength, with 30 seconds left on the fuse the male walked up to grout and challenged him. It was a stand still one not stronger then the other.

*Boom* the safe crashed into the cart and Arno immediately took off. He did not hear the little girl yelp as he sped of with them both in the cart. The dad did not hear or feel the blast, the silver dragon felt it and the golden mother dragon both heard and felt it. She immediately took off but the assassin had a huge head start.

Arno was about one hundred feet ahead while it took a minute for the meta dragon woman to turn back to this point Arno was only four hundred feet from the town, while the mother just took off to the sky.

Arno now two hundred and fifty feet from the town, the mother was only a hundred away from him. She screamed "give me back my baby, too drunk to care about the gold and it's contents.

The father had now realized what was happening and got in a carriage to go find his wife with the silver dragon close behind him.

Grout and Drago were now left there and grabbed two spare horses, taking the woods instead of the main road so that they wouldn't run into them.

Arno finally saw the kid in the back shaking and grabbed her, and threw her into a bush, slowing down so she didn't die.

He was one hundred feet from the town, the dragoness now forty feet away screaming and nearly setting the cart and Arno on fire, all for her kid. Arno yelled back at her "stop trying to kill me you dumb bitch, I'm just doing my job. YOUR KIDS IN THE FUCKING BUSH BACK THERE, TAKE HER, I DON'T FUCKING WANT HER." She did not hear.

They were now thirty feet away from the town.

Arno pulled away from the main road of the town to avoid attention.

The dragoness was surprised, as she saw a few arrows wiz by her, she saw archers readying for her to attack, and flew away, crying.

The father had found his girl and picked her up seeing the mother and waiting for her to come to the cart.

They four dragons went home feeling defeated and worried about what was to come.

Arno made it to the designated location and decided to open the safe, he picked the lock and found, three dragoon killing daggers, ten times the gold they were being paid, and finally a big green crystal the size of his face. He stared at it, in the hopes of finding it's intention. He succeed and found out that it was pure evil.


	2. The form of evil

Form of evil.

It took an hour for Drago, and Grout to reach the camp, and see Arno open with the safe, staring down a fucking green gem. Why he was doing this they had yet to know, hell Arno barley knew what he was doing, but now that they were all gathered they could figure it out. Arno quickly told them about how he sensed that this gem, while valuable was more then what it had seemed. Arno handed the green stone off to Drago, as he observed it, reading the magic around it. This process took about two hours if not three but, Drago now knew what the magic was. The spell used was a seal spell so powerful that many people could have died from it, he took the next thirty minutes to discover its secrets.

"No…. it can't be…. Guys we have a very big problem." Drago said through shaking eyes, and a disturbed look on his face, fear taking over as he lost all composure. "This should trapped in here is, *gulp* a litch." He took a minute to put it down as he tried to regain his composure, the entire situation being unnerving.

"AHHHHHHH!" yelled grout as he tried to stab the gem with his blade. Thankfully instead of the gem breaking his sword nearly did.

"Dude, calm the fuck down!" yelled Arno as he tried to restrain grout. "You breaking the dame thing isn't going to solve the problem.

"This litch has to die, there all murders with no heart or soul." Grout said as he took another swing at the green gem

"STOPPPPPPPP." Yelled Drago, "if you break it then you will release the fucker! You want to curse the world to this again, just let me figure something out; I can find the requirements for the seal to break."

"Well why didn't you say so, if you wanted to stop me assassin then you should have just said that." Said a now calmed down barbarian.

A now pissed off assassin who could do very little to stop the barbarian "I FUCKING DID!"

"I need silence now!" He spent no more than ten minutes piecing together the daggers and blood vial, with the soul seal. "Well I now know that it's a special seal, most likely opened by the blood of one of every dragon." Dago said, almost not worried.

"We can't let snake get this, if he does were then everyone dies." Arno, said through a strained voice.

"Why, not?" said the other two.

"Easy, he already has the blood quota he needs, after all dragons have been disappearing, he wants to wake this litch up, and if we don't give it to him he kills us anyway."

"Dammed if we do, dammed if we don't." The three said in unision, clearly drained of all mental strength and physical.

They heard a howl, as a dire wolf charged them, head on, no time to rest they readied there weapons.

The wolf got first move and tried to bite Arno, narrowly missing his face, this dire wolf was the size of a wolf. Thankfully it was alone, six more and they would be dog food.

Arno threw his three daggers, the spread hitting, the wolf's back leg, chest, and face getting him in the eye.

Grout charged the wolf, thrusting his great sword half way through the wolf's chest. He held him in place as the wolf had adrenaline but that wasn't going to save it, it was already dead, the adrenaline keeping it fighting.

Drago saw this and used his sleep spell to let it die a less painful deaf.

Grout dealt the finishing move, none of them wanted to live this life, killing and doing wrong just to live. Some crave for the reaper to use them, others fear it. They, they are by far his favorite souls to torture, making their lives crap.

All three of the team just laid there, wishing there was another way to live, knowing their wasn't.


	3. A lonley Man

A Lonely Man

A/N: this part of the story takes a place a few days before the activities at the golden dragon inn, and chapter two. Also sorry for being so undescriptive and protective of this character but when I rolled him up he had nearly all highs. Now then enjoy, the story gets more tragic.

Sky: I man with the potential to end army's and move mountains…. Not much is known about him other than the fact that he's a poet and a hunter as he calls himself, with a puppy white dire wolf that's as magical as he is. He doesn't have any family and is the most feared person by those he knows are only evil and don't have any good or neutral in them. Sky makes friends out of anyone and has trouble holding a grudge or dismissing sense, he currently has the highest reward among all assassination contracts, yet no one has yet been able to kill him.

"Common sky you got to have a happy story, I mean you are a poet after all, even poets have happy story's." Said a drunk man, sitting next to an amused sky.

"I do have a story but it's not exactly happy…. You still want to hear it." Said sky to his friend haggard they had been friends for a few months now.

"Fuck yeah I do! A sad story's better than a bullshit one, so start talking because we need to celebrate," Said haggard nearly spilling his drink.

Sky took a deep breath before talking. "One day amongst the gods, the father of the stars had found his son once again being to kind to the mortals of this realm. When his father had purposely caused drought amongst the human realms to force them to hunt, bring more souls to the night, his son how ever brought a bountiful rain bringing more crops and a short peace. Feed up he took his son in one hand and drained his god like magic, leaving him human magic, extraordinary skills, and his servant, and with that he forced him to earth, still immortal. His father's last words being _learn why these souls should not carry on in this world and only then will I let you back, only then are you worthy of what you have._ He was cast out of the world of immortals and falling from the clouds, he felt alone. He spent some time on earth and only found sadness until he found a good friend and a purpose, to protect the innocent, and save everyone he can. No one knows who he is and he can never rejoin the gods, because he sees everything as a good reason to live."

"Wow… I think that's a dame good story my friend," haggard says as he pats sky on his back.

Suddenly there was a lot of noise, and the bars roof caved in! Sky and snowy got out safely carrying ten people each, everyone in the bar. Sky checked the body's, everyone even his friend dead, this made him more than pissed, his blood boiled, the only thought going through his mind why.

Sky saw the village burning, a barbarian army attacking the village killing everyone in sight, woman children; they didn't care about anyone, a dark aura, darker than any black one man could ever see in his life time, his companion snowy, a white wolf looked at him.

"_Sky, what's wrong, what should we do?" _snowy was using telepathy

"Beat them, these bastards wanted some attention, maybe a fight, killing everyone they see for what? Well now they have my attention and I'm breaking my rule of everyone deserving to live." Said sky his voice trembling with rage, uttering attack plan delta, sky jumping into the front while snowy grew twice his size and Snowy's eyes grew white as ice, the only thought going through his head was _"These people didn't deserve it, but they got it, it's my fault snow, and so now I'm going to avenge them the best I can."_

Sky jumped over every building in one jump and started to cast a spell, snowy followed summoning a shadow that spoke a language long forgotten, the barbarians currently attacking a home boarded up stopped and looked in fear at the three, the leader of the attack a general under the name mad dog, just smiled as it looked like there was finally a challenge. Snowy howled and 30 barbarians limbs if not entire body froze, covering the ground in ice and blood. Thirty more barbarians charged sky and the wolf, the shadow laughing before disappearing from sight.

"Your souls are twisted and corrupted they will be consumed by me!" Said the shadow, appearing behind each one of the sixty barbarians nearby, slicing them into pieces leaving only the stunned and scared ones tearing through like a tornado.

"Be gone foul demon, back to the realm you belong in!" chanted a surviving priest, killing the shadow, his words being "sky run, don't fight what you can't win." The mad general cut him in half, laughing all the while

A tear now ran down Sky's face, his aura making everyone scared even the general, they all charged him at once the surviving hundred and ten and the general charged him.

"**BACK TO THE STONE AGE, THE DARKNESS NO MAN SHOULD WITTNESS, A TIME WITH NO HOPE, NO YOU WILL FACE THE FATE OF YOUR OWN SIN AGAINST EVERYONE PARISH!" **with that single sentence all but ten barbarians were blown back into a portal, burning and screaming as they saw fire and brimstone the remaining barbarians standing shocked as they saw this man running into the woods towards a small house maybe 200 feet away. With the order of there general they chased after him, and the now normal sized wolf as they ran.


End file.
